


最棒的安妮

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 补档，写于2018年12月12日粮食友情向一对笔友的故事
Relationships: guerrique montrohain&warrior of light
Kudos: 3





	最棒的安妮

利姆萨罗敏撒的锻铁行会，收到了一封来自伊修加德的信。满是火星和钢铁的锻铁屋里，收到的自然不可能是情书。

最近陆续的收到一些来自伊修加德的武器订单，据说是库尔扎斯战事又起，武器供不应求，才会委托外国锻铁行会。

年轻的行会长拿着热水袋捂着胃，看着委托书上的要求：“结实，请务必做的结实，结实到劈裂大地也不要掉个口子的巨斧。”这离谱的要求，让他不由得把热水袋放在头上，因为他头也开始疼了。

他的目光落在正在认真打造灵银锭的新人上——他并不知道这位沉默的少女，就是蜚声艾欧泽亚的冒险者，人称光之战士的大英雄。他只知道她很忙，经常会消失很久去很遥远的地方，然后又悄无声息的回来。

锻铁似乎是她的爱好，她总是不言不语的敲上一下午。她的胳膊纤细紧实，看上去与普通女孩无异，可是她能单臂挥动一个鲁加壮汉两只手才能挥动的巨锤。每当她重锤落下在烧红的铁刃时，那臂膀上暴起的肌肉线条，都让行会老资格的锻铁匠们后背发凉。所以，无论她消失多久再回来，也没人敢有异议。

“那个……”会长清了清嗓子，站在楼梯上冲熔炉喊了声：“新人，这有个来自伊修加德的订单，你可以胜任吗？”

光掀开面罩，露出一张流满汗水的面孔，精巧浓艳的眉目，不涂而朱的嘴唇，谁能想到满是臭男人的锻铁行会里会有这样美丽的少女。她摘下手套，用围裙擦擦手，走上楼梯，清澈的双眼盯的会长心里发慌。

会长抱紧热水袋看向别处，把手中的信递给光：“你虽然还没出师，但我看的出来你的技术扎实而全面，我想给你个机会，让你接受委托。我看过你的练习品，非常出色，所以，我希望你能干好这一票！”

光点点头，坐在海都的甲板边缘，把面罩摘下放在身边。凉爽的海风吹拂着她汗湿的秀发，她把信放在悬空的双腿上，来信的人的字写的如同小学生，又难看又认真，充满着莫名的滑稽感。

“尊敬的锻铁行会：  
由于战事吃紧，我想定做一把结实的斧子。请务必做的尽量结实，劈开大地也不会碎裂的结实。请恕我公务繁忙，无法亲到海都与您交流。不知可否接受我这冒昧的委托？  
您的朋友 莫霍安”

确实是冒昧的委托。

只说要结实，都没说要求的款式、材质、重量，以及他的身上体重年龄左撇子右撇子。  
光想着，拿起纸笔放在甲板上想想，写了回信。什么都不靠谱的莫古力，送信还很靠谱，没隔两天，光就收到了来自伊修加德的包裹。

“尊敬的锻铁匠先生：

您真是太体贴了！除了妈妈，还从来没人关心过我这么详细！为了修武器，我被伊修加德的锻铁匠坑的几年来一分薪水都没攒下，他们也没问过我身高体重臂长这些事。一定是战女神哈罗妮显灵，让我遇到了慈悲慷慨的您！我的身体数据和对斧子的具体要求都在附页里，再次万分感谢！

PS：包裹里是我以前战斧的碎片，希望您能把它用在新斧子里，请原谅我对旧物无法割舍的依恋。

您忠诚的朋友 莫霍安”

附页里是一副斧子的画，与莫霍安先生小学生般的拙劣字体不同，图画非常精美。画这幅图的人，一定是位学识渊博的学院派，否则怎么能手写出比印刷体更加流畅优美的花体字。可惜，画这幅画的人要是看见莫霍安先生的字体，估计会气到翻白眼吧。

这是光成为锻铁匠，接到的第一个订单。她本身也是极为仔细的人，从建模到合金的配比，全部都反复确认，力图做到最完美。

海都的午夜也是灯火通明，锻铁行会却只亮起盏微弱的烛火。因为胃痛失眠的行会长来参观她的工作，他拿起光按照图纸上做的黑铁战斧样品，感慨着：“如果你现在挂牌营业，一定会大受欢迎。”他看着光把一些银色金属碎片扔进石质干锅里，好奇的问：“这是……”

“委托人旧斧子的碎片，他对旧物很眷恋。”

会长衷心的感慨：“真是好体力……那种巨锤，能够单手轮上一天，这换做普通锻铁匠，得四个鲁加轮班。”

少女的嘴角轻微勾起。

天亮之后，陆陆续续来了人，行会里里外外又响起叮叮当当敲敲打打的声音。光完成了最后的步骤，烧红的巨斧放进冷水池中，随着一阵沸腾的白色蒸汽，从浑浊的水中升起一抹银月般冷厉的光芒，吸引了行会内所有人的眼球。

那是一柄绝美的武器，斧头宛如冰雪女神的秀发流泻着银白色的光辉，斧柄宛若绝色美人的腰身，让人无法抗拒想要握住的冲动。那令人胆寒的冷冽，连海都清晨温暖的朝阳也惊惧退避。

沉默的光在朝阳下，双手托起这重达千斤的厚重巨斧，露出如同朝阳一般温暖灿烂的微笑。这是她的杰作，她太满意了，她为之骄傲。她也希望，使用它的人能配得上它。

“盖里克是不是吃坏东西了？”

让勒努跟阿代尔斐尔分享着刚出炉的番茄布丁，他们坐在冰天宫的厨房里，能清晰的看见在木人旁边一会挥斧子、一会又搂着斧子坐地上傻笑的盖里克。

阿代尔斐尔咬着勺子，蔷薇色的面颊绽放出温柔的笑意：“今天他定的新斧子到了，非常漂亮的杰作，听说才花了几千金币。我都想去找他的委托的师傅定做一套武器了。”

让勒努惊讶的张大嘴，糟糕！是心动的感觉！脑海里飞速计算着这些年修武器用掉的薪水：“你说……我们俩定做两套，会有折扣吗？”

苍穹骑士团都知道盖里克的女朋友，安妮嘛~

盖里克的新斧子已经炫耀到了无以复加的地步，吃饭时放在餐桌正中间。他们的苍穹食堂的桌子确实够大，能坐下24个人的长桌只坐了他们12个人。但是盖里克的斧子更大，泽菲兰额头上的青筋跳动：“很不错的斧子。今天我们午饭吃斧子吗？”

努德内认真的吃着晚饭，他从一开始也没感觉餐桌上出现斧子有什么不妥，不能吃就不吃。不过这斧子倒是完美的呈现了他画给搭档的设计原稿，的确是个好工匠。

“是吧！这是我见过最好的斧子！现在她是我的！我的！”

盖里克选择性没听见泽菲兰的后半句话，他开心的用拳头捶向桌子，力道之大，震得正在喝汤的沙里贝尔汤勺脱手。优雅的黑魔法师手僵在远处，看着溅在白袍上的晕染的棕色汤汁沉默不语。努德内和奥默里克对视一眼，不约而同的端着餐盘走出餐厅，他们决定回办公室用餐。

三分钟后，身上被火烧的焦黑的盖里克嘴里叼着被烧焦的面包，抱着崭新发亮一尘不染的新欢安妮逃出餐厅，嘴里一边吐着黑烟一边碎碎念：“亲爱的，我们不理他们，他们嫉妒我拥有如此完美的你……”

光脱下锻铁匠的服饰，换上皮质战斗服，将浓密的秀发在后脑勺绾成整齐的发髻。就在她即将再度踏上旅途时，会长喊住了她：“阿光，你的信！伊修加德来的！”

她别好刺剑，双手接过会长的信件，欠身鞠躬：“有劳了，我要去旅行一段日子。”

锻铁行会每天都有各种冒险者、雇佣兵、海盗进进出出，会长虽然年轻，但是直觉告诉他，眼前的谦恭沉默的少女，是一位罕见的强者。

光像以往休息时一样，坐在海都上层甲板的边缘，吹拂着海风，双腿悬空摆荡着。她撕开信封上的蜡封，是莫霍安的来信。

“尊敬的锻铁匠先生：

我真的真的无法抑制感激之情！在收到您的杰作之前，我无法想象世间还有如此美妙的武器！就是她！她就是我的梦中情人，我的斧子，我的安妮！我梦中的女神走到了我的面前！

我可以做您的朋友吗？请务必接受我的友谊！

先生，请恕我无礼。居然现在才想起来，我还不知道您的名字……

您忠诚的朋友 莫霍安”

光反复读着这封热情洋溢语无伦次的感谢信，脸上挂满温柔的笑意。莫霍安先生非常激动，字体都是歪斜发抖的，让他的小学生字体如同遭遇电击的蝌蚪，歪歪扭扭。不过……真是一位可爱的人呢，拥有着真诚的赤子之心。

她掏出纸笔，趴在温暖的木质甲板上，一笔一划的写着回信。

“尊敬的莫霍安先生：

您好，感谢您的欣赏。

我叫做阿光，不是先生，是小姐。请原谅，我是个不善言辞的锻铁匠。我想对您说的话，都注入了您的‘安妮’中。她是我的杰作，我的骄傲，我相信您一定是能配得上她的人。

从您上一封来信，我了解到您有开山劈石之力，使用利器的方式接近于使用钝器。所以，我在斧柄处加了控制力量的凸点。它们会使您的安妮经受住各种冲击，如若她遭到损坏，请不要客气的交给我来维护。

我非常愿意接受您的友谊，我能感受到您的真诚与善良。很高兴认识你，我的朋友莫霍安。

您的新朋友 光”

光检查了两遍错别字，将信件封好，交给莫古力邮差。整理好武器装备，前往摩杜纳——她和阿尔菲诺约好在哪里见面，然后再一起去巨龙首营地，与伊修加德派来的代表初次接触。

格里诺在教皇身边执勤时，听见冰天宫下方传来了一声凄厉的惨叫。他不禁皱紧眉头，还以为是有异端者混进来自焚，仔细分辨下，这不是盖里克的声音吗？能从下面传上来，难道是安妮又碎了？

轮班时，他和波勒克兰来到了苍穹骑士休息的偏厅里，顺便蹭一顿让勒努和阿代尔斐尔雷打不动的下午茶。

两位俊美的剑士坐在雕花镂金的彩色玻璃窗边，沐浴在下午金色的阳光下，他们指着窗外，笑成一团。

波勒克兰顺着他们的目光看下去，吃了一惊，独眼都瞪了起来。他们看见了什么？居然是咬着笔杆在写东西的盖里克。盖里克写信？感觉像看见了格里诺织毛衣一样猎奇。

格里诺拉把椅子坐下，给自己到了杯红茶，把黄油饼干浸在里面，一边咬一边问他们：“中午我在教皇身边听见了他的惨叫，发生了什么？说出来开心一下。”

阿代尔斐尔眯起猫咪般的眼睛，兴奋的压低声音：“我们的盖里克阁下，交到了女朋友。”

格里诺不以为然：“女朋友？他不是一直有吗，安妮，伊修加德谁不知道。”

阿代尔斐尔举起两根手指来回晃动着，摇头说：“不是一条腿握着的那个，是两条腿会走路的，活着的，女人。”

格里诺黑脸上满是问号。

“好啦，身为骑士不要这么八卦。”让勒努宠溺的揉着搭档玫瑰色的短发，顺便抢走了波勒克兰的酒瓶，给他换成了红茶：“为盖里克锻造斧子的锻铁匠，居然是位年轻的小姐，而且她同意跟盖里克交朋友。他惨叫是因为才知道对方居然是姑娘。”

安妮的锻造师是位姑娘？

想起安妮恐怖的重量与质量，能锻造出这样巨物的姑娘……格里诺和波勒克兰一起咬着饼干，盯着天花板，脑海里不约而同的浮现出穿裙子的贝希摩斯。

喝干红茶的波勒克兰皱着眉头，他真不喜欢这种没味的饮料，还是酒够味。他想起来似的问了句：“你们怎么知道的这么详细？”

让勒努的脸上浮现出高深莫测的微笑：“那可是盖里克，做上一桌好吃的就什么都招了。”

光当初并没有像现在这样沉默寡言，她有很多朋友。后来变成所有人接近她时，无论最开始多么热情真诚，最后都是有求于她。她渐渐变的不爱说话，除了点头摇头，再无表情。

她没有可以聊日常的朋友。

巨龙首的好友对她热情而真挚，每次见面露骨的赞美让她又好笑又害羞。相聚的时间那么短暂，她总是来去匆匆，也从没想过与奥尔什方通信。毕竟，他也像个陀螺一般忙的不可开交。

莫霍安先生有着与奥尔什方同样的热情与真诚，起初光只是以为他的感谢信只是客套。可是每次她的回信不用几天，就会有新的信件寄来，出于礼貌也出于兴趣，光总会给他回信，一来一往重重复复。

莫霍安先生说他是个重步兵，是有封号的骑士。有个很厉害的搭档，上天入地无所不知，是伊修加德最聪明的人。他们队伍里都很厉害，有个脾气暴躁的黑魔法师，动不动就烧他的头发。还有个黑大个，他和他的独眼搭档，总是欺负他。他们的队长是好人，犯错也不会骂他。他还有个厨师好朋友，做饭特别好吃，为了好吃的他想跟厨师天下第一好，可是厨师有最好的朋友了。

“我很想请你来伊修加德做客，可惜这里太冷了，不欢迎外人。您是个可爱的女孩，我不能带您去酒馆和赌场。”

光看完最后一句话，嘴角浮起淡淡的微笑，她在巨龙首的桌子上写着回信。“我不能去伊修加德，您可以度假吗？我带您从黄金海岸一路喝到金碟游乐场，畅饮美酒，不醉不归。”

她把信交给莫古力，搓着冻的冰冷的手。奥尔什方突然跳出来，在背后吓了她一跳，他笑眯眯的弯下腰，把她冻的通红的手放进自己的脖子里。

光的手被他握的牢牢的，脸上的红晕不知道是冷风吹的还是害羞。

从巨龙首办公室走出来的阿尔菲诺，看见含情对视的两人，咳嗽了一声，两人才分开。奥尔什方高大的身影将光遮住，在阿尔菲诺看不见的地方，轻轻的在光的掌心里画圈。

阿尔菲诺挪开眼睛，看着远处：“我们该启程去乌尔达哈参加庆功宴了，刚才敏菲利亚通讯贝告诉我他们都已经到了。”

光没想到自己会有机会站在伊修加德的青砖石路上，被背叛出卖后，孑然一身，背负污名，带着满身伤痕。

她在终卫要塞阅读着莫霍安先生的信，还是那样的热情真诚，宛如孩童般的天真。她离他这么近，两人可能就在建国十二神像下擦肩而过。可是又离他这么远，作为有异端嫌疑的通缉犯，与她见面，可能会要他的命。

“尊敬的莫霍安先生：

收到您的来信让我无比舒心，但是，请原谅未来的一段日子我将无法与您通信。行会派遣我前往遥远的奥萨德大陆，学习东方的锻铁技术。这一走，路途遥远，前途险恶，但是为了更加光明的未来，我不得不去。

我无比珍惜我们的友谊，这是我在黑暗中前行的灯火。太阳神阿泽玛在上，愿我们的友谊地久天长，愿您武运昌隆，用安妮击碎挡在您面前所有敌人。

您永远的朋友 光”

光没有想到，安妮会打在她的身上。

在对战骑神托尔丹时，她几乎避开了圣骑士们所有的攻击，直到那无比熟悉的巨斧迎面挥来。

安妮那纯净的白色被浑身黑色重甲包围的圣骑士挥舞着，那不属于人类的嘶吼，那开山劈石的力量。

难道，他就是莫霍安先生？

对战蛮神一丝一毫的犹疑都会让光送命，战士的本能让她在思考前就进行了反击，安妮和圣骑士被她一击核爆打飞。

宛如冰雪女神般圣洁的安妮，被她的锻造者亲手粉碎。

埃斯蒂尼安变成邪龙飞走后，她在一片狼藉的战场中坐了好久好久。她觉得自己的人生也是如此一片废墟，所有珍爱之物，都化成碎片。每当她觉得自己已经没有什么可以失去的时候，海德林都会给她当头棒喝，让她失去的更多。

她趴在战场的地上，在一片碎石之下，找到安妮那蓝金相间的把手碎片，在把手的最底部有着锻铁匠隐蔽的签名，上面是她的名字，光。

光的要求让艾默里克意外，她居然想看下苍穹骑士们的画像。温文尔雅的上议长带她走向教皇厅深处的储物间。

储物间里落满经年累月的灰尘与蛛网，但是画像们却是干净的，显然刚被放置在这里不久。曾经苍穹骑士团是伊修加德的光明与骄傲，现在他们成了黑暗的历史，被永远埋藏进不得见光的角落。

光一幅幅的看着画像上的人。

好脾气的队长泽菲兰，暴躁脾气的黑魔法师沙里贝尔，欺负人的黑大个格里诺，还有他一肚子坏水的独眼搭档波勒克兰。做饭超级好吃的让勒努，和让勒努招蜂引蝶的搭档阿代尔斐尔。伊修加德最聪明的努德内，努德内最常交流的聪明人奥默里克。掰手腕作弊的埃尔姆诺斯特，每天长在教堂里的韦尔吉纳，总是教育他不要喝酒赌钱的伊尼亚斯。

每个人都跟莫霍安先生信里的描述对上号了。

她举起最后一幅画像，画像上的人有着银白色的短发，耿直的双眼，方正的下颌。她问艾默里克：“他叫什么名字？”

“盖里克·德·莫霍安。”艾默里克温柔的望着画像上的人，他曾经很欣赏盖里克的直率与勇敢：“他是一个好人。”

光用指尖擦去画像角落里堆积的灰尘：“是的，他真的是一个好人。”

她的回答令艾默里克意外，他无论如何也无法把盖里克和光联系到一起。也难怪，在对战骑神之前，他们甚至没有见过面。

艾默里克接过画像，再次放在地上。又去旁边找了一块油布，抖落上面的灰尘，把这些画像悉心盖好。哪怕他们注定在此蒙尘，他也要尽了最后的力量，毕竟他们仍然值得尊重。

艾默里克擦拭着手中的灰尘，对她微笑：“我以为您是来看泽菲兰的画像。”

“你以为我恨泽菲兰？不，我不恨他，我只恨让奥尔什方为之牺牲，弱小的自己。谁都没有错，龙诗战争里没有赢家。”

葡萄酒巷的酒庄里，光再次阅读着莫霍安先生最后一封来信。

“亲爱的光：

无法收到您的来信让我非常伤心，但是同时我也为您感到高兴！我的朋友是最优秀的工匠，您可以振翅高飞到那无垠的远方，去接触各种各样的未知。

拜您所赐，安妮这几个月一次也没有坏掉！我也破天荒的攒下了薪水，等您回来后，我想我会有一大笔钱。到时候我会跟队长请假出去旅行，就按您说的，从太阳海岸一路喝到金碟游乐场，痛饮美酒！不醉不归！

我会在这里，一直等待着您的回信。哈罗妮在上！愿我们的友情地久天长！

永远等待您的好朋友 莫霍安”

光把这封来信与安妮的碎片，一齐埋在百年窖藏酒庄后的葡萄园里。

愿美酒与阳光永远与您为伴，晚安，莫霍安先生。

愿我们的友谊地久天长。


End file.
